


this for that

by BDBeeb



Category: The Wire
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drunken mcnulty, dubcon, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBeeb/pseuds/BDBeeb
Summary: Takes place during the first season of The Wire. McNulty is basically blackmailed--blackmailed is such a strong word---mostly the judge just convinces him that his only option is to do whatever the judge wants him to do.
Let's be honest, it's just dub-con porn. No substance here! Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.

McNulty stood in the doorway. “You called for me, Judge?”

 

“I did. Come in, sit down. Who’s this Barksdale I’ve been hearing about?”

  
“You know who he is. You already got me thrown into the shit with my boss. Everyone thinks I’ve been talking to you, asking for favors, Your Honor.” The title was dripping with sarcasm.

  
Judge Phelan walked around his desk and stood in front of the seated McNulty, who shifted in his seat.

  
“Maybe we could help each other out here, McNulty.”

  
Jimmy McNulty scoffed, “What the hell do you want from me? You can catch bigger fish than me in your net.”

  
“You know what I want with you.”

  
   Jimmy didn’t know. At least he didn’t know for sure until his mind flashed back to the fundraiser he had met the judge at. He remembered the judge drunk, remembered the judge pawing at him and putting his hand high up on his thigh. There had been an attractive young female intern on the other side of the judge, and so Jimmy just swatted his hand away and chalked it up to a drunken mistake. But now… _Fuck, it couldn’t be_ … Jimmy swallowed hard and looked up at the judge.

 

“That’s right Jimmy.”

  
“No.”

  
“Yes.”

   The judge reached out and rubbed Jimmy’s bottom lip with his thumb.  
Jimmy slapped his hand away. “Fuck off.” He rose from the chair and turned to leave.

  
“Comm’on Jimmy! Don’t bite the hand that feeds you! Do you want that wire tap or not? You’re about to get booted out of homicide. You’re finished Jimmy. You’re done. Unless you take my help. You need what I’m offering.”

  
   The detective froze. He knew the judge was right, his career was toast and the judge had helped make it that way. He knew what the judge could do, and he needed someone in his corner.  
_Fuck_.

  
“Waddu you want me to do.” His throat hadn’t ever been this dry.

  
“Sit, Jimmy.”

  
   McNulty closed his eyes and slowly sat back down in the chair, now painfully aware of the judge’s crotch a few feet in front of his face. The Judge Phelan stepped forward and ran a hand through McNulty’s hair, down his check, brushed a thumb across his lips and left it lingering there, requesting entrance. McNulty knew what the judge wanted, he just couldn’t quite make his lips part.

“I don’t have all night, McNulty, open up.”

  
   McNulty took a deep breath through his nose and then sucked in the foreign digit.

  
“You’ve got such a pretty mouth, McNulty. I wanna see those lips around my cock.”

  
_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

  
“Get to it, and I’ll give you what you want.”

  
   McNulty reached out to fumble with the belt in front of him. His hands were shaking. Fuck you, hands. When he got the belt undone and the fly unzipped, a semi-erect cock sprung forward from an ungroomed thicket of hair. He fought the urge to gag.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want a hand-job instead?”

  
“Jimmy, shut the fuck up and suck my cock.”

   The judge wound his fingers through the hair on the back of McNulty’s head, pulling the younger man’s face closer to his erection. Motherfucker. McNulty smelled the man’s musk as his head was drawn closer and closer. Fuck it. He opened his mouth and did his best. He sucked and gagged and sucked again until spit and snot were streaming down his face. The judge shoved his cock to the back of McNulty’s throat and he heaved violently, grabbing onto to judges pants to steady himself. But the judge didn’t come, he was old and Jimmy was bad at this. Finally he pulled out and Jimmy sputtered and coughed.

  
“Christ, Jimmy. I thought you’dve sucked a cock before.”

  
Jimmy wiped his face on his shirtsleeve and tried not to vomit.

  
“No sir, not like you law school fucks.”

  
“I bet you’ve fucked a lot of girls. Haven’t you McNulty?”

  
“A few.” McNulty replied, venom dripping from the words.

  
“Well you’re gonna know how they feel now. I’m gonna fuck you, McNulty.”

  
“The hell you are! You said if I –“

  
“I didn’t say it was a one time thing, McNulty,” the judge interrupted,”You want something, I get something. Unbutton your shirt.”

  
McNulty paused before begrudgingly complying with trembling hands. “There. Ya happy?”

  
‘Better that I’d hoped for,’ the judge thought as he stared at McNulty’s firm muscles under just enough chest hair. “Stand up.”

  
   Judge Phelan ran his hands all over Jimmy’s chest and Jimmy couldn’t believe that life had brought him here. The judge palmed McNulty over his trousers and McNulty jumped and his breath hitched. _Why me?_

  
“I want to see your cock. Take it out.”

  
   McNulty does, his hands fumbling at his own belt. When the judge grabs it McNulty closes his eyes and turns his head away.

  
“Bend over the desk, McNulty.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night McNulty found himself immersed in booze and surrounded by hookers in the whorehouse on the edge of town. He had gone to the liquor store first, picked up two bottles of cheap whiskey and gotten slopping drunk. A prostitute walked by and he invited her into the back seat of his unmarked cruiser. Eventually he made his way to this den of inequity that he now found himself in. In bed with no less than three women of the night. He was too drunk to keep count. He had gone down on them, wanting to replace the taste of cock with the flavor of cunt. He fucked into oblivion until well after the sunrise.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A month later Daniel’s told Jimmy that the wiretap had almost been shut down, but that a judge had saved it. Jimmy felt the panic pool in his gut. It was no surprise to him when he got the call inviting him to a party at the judge’s house that night.


End file.
